Life is crazy sometimes
by Jeanss36
Summary: When Brittany breaks up with her girlfriend Quinn due to infidelity, she meets a crazy, beautiful brunett that she wont be able to get her mind off of. She comes to realize that sometimes things happen for a reason, to find the person your actually meant to be with.
1. Chapter 1

Brittany storms into her apartment furiously, tears streaming down her face. She quickly wipes them away, only to find more accumulating.

What just happened? No, no, no, it can't be. She lets out a frustrating growl. She raises her hands to her face, and shakes her head.

The door behind her opens with a heavy breathing Quinn.

"Brittany let me explain." She chokes out.

Let me explain?

What?

Brittany slowly turns to her, eyes wide open, tears refusing to stop streaming down. She shakes her head. "I can't believe you." She stated, looking at Quinn straight in the eyes.

"No Brittany just please…." Quinn moves closer to her, reaching for her hands, but before she could Brittany takes a step backwards.

She raises her right hand to stop Quinn from coming to close. "Don't." She threatens, raking her eyes up and down with disgust. "Don't you dare come close to me."

It hit Quinn right in the heart. Oh god what have I done? What have I done!

She doesn't know what to do.

What do I do? What do I say? She rakes her hand through her hair in frustration and feels her bottom lip tremble.

"How could you do this to me?" Brittany choked out, tears racing down her face.

Quinn's eyes are burning with guilt. She can feel the tears threatening to come out. Looking at Brittany so broken and confused right now makes her feel so ashamed. She has no words for what she did.

"How?" Brittney cries, starring at Quinn look so convicted. This can't be true. Why can't she look at me? "Why?" she yells, trying to get her attention.

Quinn can't look at her; her tears are coming down frantically. Quinn you have to look at her. Tell her it was unacceptable. Tell her you love her. God you love her so much. How could you do this?

Brittany's heart hurts; she brings her hand up to massage the skin protecting it. All she can think about is all the precious times she spent with Quinn, how much she loved her, and how now everything they worked for is simply over. It's… over.

She lets out a sob, looking down. She shakes her head and gazes up at Quinn, with desperate eyes, wanting to know how she could hurt her like this. Hurt _them_ like this.

Quinn raises her head but doesn't look at Brittany. She looks everywhere but Brittany. The room in silent, but their heavy breaths and sobs are crystal clear.

Tell her what happened. Just tell her the truth.

"You were gone Brittany." She says softly.

Brittany's forehead scrunches up. "And that gives you the right to sleep around with someone else?" She questions, confused.

Quinn shakes her head. "No babe, it doesn't I was…"

Brittney huffs, and raises up her hand to stop her. "Don't call me that. Don't you dare call me that. I was on tour Quinn! I was working! And I was so excited to come back and see you, and tell you all about it. Only to find out you slept with someone else? How could you?"

Quinn stares at her with eyes full of tears and mouth agape. "Brittany" she breathes out. She flashes her eyes to the ground then back to the other blonde. "I was so drunk, I wasn't thinking straight." She says loudly, trying to get Brittany to believe her. "I love you so much Brittany."

Brittany moves her hands to her face, through her hair, shaking her head wanting for this to all go away.

Quinn steps forward reaching for Brittany's hands. "Please I…" She's interrupted by a swat of her hands and a slap to her face. Quinn's hand follows the hit.

"Was it worth it?" Brittany yells, "Was that night worth this?" She sobs staring at Quinn, waiting for an answer. Quinn cries, rubbing her cheek, finding it hard to breathe.

"Brittany…" Quinn breaths out, looking up to her with hurt eyes. They stare at each other, both seeing each other cry.

Brittany shakes her head. "I want you out of my apartment." She moves past her, going straight to the door.

She has her hand on the knob ready to turn it, but before she can open the door half way, Quinn comes running and pushes it close.

"I'm not leaving." She says, blocking the door.

"What are you doing, get out!" Brittany screams while trying to move Quinn.

"Brittany you're the best thing that's ever happened to me!" She cries, shaking her head. "It was a mistake." She ranted, trying to get Brittany to stop pushing her. Brittany gives up and moves away. Quinn leaves the door and stands in front of Brittany. She reaches to cup Brittany's cheek, shakily.

Brittany turns to the right, not wanting Quinn to touch her.

"I was so drunk Brittany, you know I would never do anything to hurt you on purpose." Quinn admits, tears streaming down her face. "I know that's not a good excuse for what I did, but…I'm so sorry baby." Quinn whispers. "Please Brittany. Please forgive me."

They stare at each other for what it seems like forever, in silence, Quinn trying to plead her with her eyes. "I need you to leave Quinn." Brittany whispers. She gets out of Quinn's grasp, and opens the door. "Please." She begged. "Just get out."

Quinn stayed in the same spot Brittany left her. "This can't be over." She states softly, with tears streaming down her face. She turns to see the blonde holding the door open for her with her eyes to the ground. "Brittany!" She demanded. "This can't be over!"

Brittany doesn't say anything. She just needed Quinn to leave, she needed to think about all this, what this all meant.

Brittany still had the door opened waiting for her to leave.

Why can't she just leave? I need her out of here.

Quinn tucked her short hair behind her ear, sniffled, and began walking to the door. She paused in front of Brittany, and starred at her.

I can't lose her.

She needs her space. Give her space Quinn.

I can't lose her.

Give her time.

Quinn nods, "I- I'm going to go." She stated seeming to convince herself that it was going to happen. "I understand that your angry, and hurt." She choked out. "And Brittany I get it, I understand if I were you I would be too. But I just… I can't lose you." She breathed out. "You have no idea how upset I am with myself, for doing this to you. For doing this to us, and for you to find out from somebody else like that. I just..." She paused trying to compose herself, bending her head a little to try to look at Brittany in the eyes. "I just want you to know that I'm- I'm not going to give up on you." She shook her head. "I'm not giving up on us. I reg-"

"Quinn!" She froze and saw Brittany look up at her with wide and sad eyes. She was done listening to her; she couldn't do it no more. "Get out." She whined.

Brittany was frustrated; she didn't want to see Quinn's face anymore, she couldn't. She didn't see the same person anymore, everything had changed.

Quinn was pleading her with her eyes, trying to tell her not to do this, but Brittany wouldn't budge. She took one last look at Brittany and walked out the door slowly.

Brittany closed the door and crumpled to the floor, letting it all out. This felt horrible. The person she loved cheated on her. The person she loved touched someone else, making them feel good for the night.

"Ugh!" Brittany yelled. She was so disgusted by that thought. She never wanted to think about it again, but that was impossible. It was now stuck in her head forever. The thought of Quinn now came with that horrible image. The image of her kissing, and groping and touching, and moaning, and, and… ugh!

She can't be here alone right now; she can't have that picture suck in her head all night.

A couple minutes later, she got on her feet, wiped away all her tears, got her coat, and walked out the door. She didn't know where she was going; she just needed a walk, needed some fresh air.

It was freezing outside, snow covered the ground. People were walking around looking so happy to be with their favorite person, smiling, cuddling, and walking hand in hand in the beautiful city of New York.

Why are there so many couples out here right now!

What are you looking at? She raised her eyebrow at some couple looking at her weird.

I can't believe this happed. Why did this have to happen?

She hugged her coat closer to her body. Taking in her surroundings, remembering how she and Quinn were walking hand in hand just yesterday in this beautiful weather.

Now she felt empty, alone, her heart hurt. She felt her eyes begin to burn, and tried to push back the tears, wiping the few that got out.

Stop crying. Don't cry.

Somehow she ended up standing outside her best friend Mercedes's apartment building.

She contemplated weather she should knock or just go back home. Mercedes was probably asleep. No that can't be possible; it's a Friday night and its only 11 o clock. She stood outside her door, wondering if it was a good idea to even tell her about what happened with Quinn.

Quinn was a nice person; she didn't want anybody thinking bad about her. Even though she hated the hazel eyed blonde right now, she was the first person to ever actually see Brittany as someone they can love. She knows Quinn loves her unconditionally, but what she did really hurt. She didn't expect that from Quinn at all.

"You're going to freeze to death if you stand out here for too long."

Brittany turned at the sudden sound of a person's voice coming from behind her. She saw a dark skinned girl, with slightly dark wavy hair falling to her shoulders. She was wearing a very beautiful brown caramel coat that stopped at her knees, with some light skinny jeans that got covered by some brown boots. She was a little bit smaller than Brittany, her body was fit. She had big dark eyes that were starring back at her, and "_oh my god_" Brittany thought, "_She staring at me and I haven't said a word." _

Brittany had totally forgotten what the girl had said so she simply smiled.

The girl walked towards her and smiled back. "You live in this building? I don't think I've ever seen you."

Brittany caught her breath at the sudden whiff of the other girls scent. She smelled like nothing Brittany has ever smelled before. It gave her chills.

Did I seriously just get chills?

It's freezing out here of course I'm going to get chills.

"Umm no." She shook her head. She smiled, pointing to the door behind her. "I'm visiting a friend."

"Mercedes Jones?" The girl said pointing to the door as well, smiling.

Brittany loved the way the girl smiled; when she did she couldn't help but smile to.

Brittany nodded, hugging her coat closer to herself. "Yeah, you know her?" Brittany asked.

The other girl giggled "Yeah I was actually coming to her apartment. Were supposed to go to a bar. You coming out with us?" The girl asked, holding her coat closer to herself, tilting her head a little, smiling. Brittany noticed she smiled a lot. She liked it.

"Oh I'm sorry." Brittany breathed out, looking down, shaking her head. "I should have called, I didn't even know if Mercedes had plans, I just…" Brittany looked up to find intense brown eyes staring at her. Brittany couldn't help but stare. "I was just in the neighborhood." Brittany nodded, casting her attention somewhere other than the girl but that didn't last long.

Her eyes are like anchors. They're beautiful.

Oh God stop staring at her.

The girl nodded. "Well we just made these plans a couple of minutes ago." She beckoned toward the door. "I told her she better be ready by the time I knock on that door. She's probably shitting bricks right now trying to get ready as fast as she can." She shook her head laughing. She took a quick glance at Brittany, and then turned her attention to the ground.

Brittany laughed, turning her head to look at the door as if Mercedes would come out any second.

The girl moved a little closer, and extended her hand to Brittany. "I'm Santana."

Brittany turned back to her, extended and shook her hand. "Brittany." She said, looking straight in her eyes, smiling. She didn't know how it was possible or even why it happened, but she got butterflies in her stomach just by that touch.

Did I just get butterflies?

They let go, and both crossed their arms, trying to stay warm. Santana hugged her coat to her body. "We better let her know we're out here before we freeze to death." Santana says as she walks to the door and knocks. Brittany just watches her. "You should come out with us tonight." She looks back at Brittany, and smiles.

Brittany smiled, "I'm not really in a 'going out' mood." She turned to her right, watching some people pass by the building.

Santana stared at Brittany, then turned to the door when she heard it being opened. "About time Wheezy, I'm freezing my ass out here." She says as she sees Mercedes running back to the restroom. She lifts up her hands. "And of course you're not ready." She walks inside the apartment.

"Santana you called me like 7 minutes ago! You can't expect me to get ready that fast." She yells, with the sound of make up being moved around a bag.

Santana turns to Brittany, and arches an eyebrows

Brittany laughs and follows Santana inside. She closes the door and sees Santana sit on the couch and turn on the TV.

She must come over all the time.

She walks passed Santana smiling and heads to the bathroom to find Mercedes putting on some lip stick.

She smiles at her bestfriend who she hasn't seen in a while. They've seen each other, but it's always only small talk, something always comes up and one of them always ends up leaving. Ever since she's been with Quinn they hadn't really hung out like they use to.

Mercedes looks up to find blue eyes looking back at her. "Brittany!" she tosses the lipstick away, smiles and turns around to hug the girl. "Oh my god! What are you doing here?" She says , pulling away. "When did you get here?"

"Just right now." She let go and smiled at her best friend.

"What's wrong?" Mercedes asked.

She always had this gift of noticing when something's wrong with Brittany.

Brittany leaned on the door frame, and smiled. "Everything is fine." She lied in the strongest voice she can pull out.

Mercedes narrowed her eyes, studying Brittany. "Brittany S. Peirce, you tell me what happened right now." She demanded.

Brittany smiled, and suddenly looked down feeling her lip tremble. She tucked it between her teeth, and her eyes were starting to burn with fresh tears dying to come out. She quickly straightened up and wiped them away, shaking her head.

"Brittany?" Mercedes moves in and hugs her.

Brittany accepts the hug but then steps back shaking her head. "Sorry I just…" She says looking to the right. "I missed you." She says whipping away the last few tears.

Mercedes smiles and gives her another hug. "I missed you too, but why are you crying?" She asks trying to get to the point of this. Brittany just shrugs in their embrace. They stay there for a while, when Mercedes pulls back. "Where's Quinn?" She asks.

Brittany moves her hair behind her ear. "She's working," Brittany lied, shrugging her shoulders.

Mercedes quirks an eyebrow at her. "Does you crying have anything to do with her? You two get in a fight? Mercedes asks.

Brittany averts her eyes to the floor, and sighs looking back up at Mercedes. She nods her head giving up. "We're done."

Mercedes eyes go wide. "What?" She practically yells. "Why, what happened?" she asks confused.

Brittany shrugs, and turns her head looking to the floor. "I don't really want to talk about it right now. I'm just over it."

"I never liked her for you, you know. You could do a lot better, Britt. She was like a Debby Downer all the time, I felt like you never had fun girl." Mercedes admitted while she stroked Brittany's arm.

Quinn was never a wild card. Brittany had stopped all her partying because Quinn never wanted to go out. She just wanted to stay in and watch movies and cuddle, and that was fine with Brittany, because she loved Quinn. But now that she's thinking about it, it's not all that fine. She stopped hanging out with her friends. She stopped having fun. She stopped being herself.

Mercedes face expression changed to excitement and clapped. "You're coming out with us tonight!" Her face suddenly fell. "Wait." She grabbed Brittany's hand and led her out the bathroom, into the living room. "Have you met Santana?"

Santana was laughing at something that was coming out on the TV, when she saw them coming towards her. She put the remote down and stood up.

"Yeah, we met outside, before we came in." Santana said, smiling at Brittany.

Brittany smiled, and looked down to her feet. "Well anyways." Mercedes said hooking Brittany's arm with hers. "Santana this is my best friend Brittany. Remember I told you about her?" Mercedes asked giving Santana a knowing look.

Santana stared at Mercedes kind of amused at what she was trying to do. She narrowed her eyes "Umm I think you might of mention her." She nods and laughs.

Santana had once asked Mercedes who the beautiful blonde in her pictures was, and Merced had gushed all about her best friend.

Brittany smiled, and turns to Mercedes. "You talking behind my back, Jones?"

Mercedes laughs. "Only good things of course." She smirks and turns around to start walking back to the restroom.

"I'm going to finish getting ready." Mercedes says.

Santana jerks her head back. "Yes god please do."

Brittany laughed, and looked at Mercedes, who stopped walking and was pointing a finger at her. "You're coming with us." She bossed. And walked back to the bathroom.

Brittany turned to Santana who had her eyebrows raised in amusement. "Well she's a bossy one." Santana joked.

Brittany raised her eyebrows too mimicking Santana. "I know huh?" they both laughed.

"Guess you don't have a choice. Now you have to come with us." Santana shrugged and smiled. She didn't know what it was about the blonde but she just couldn't stop smiling.

Brittany smiled and looked down at her shoes. "I don't think I should." She looked back up to find Santana's expression change. "I'm not really dressed up enough to go out."

Santana shrugged. "You look great." Brittany could feel herself get hot_._

How could she think I look great, I look like a mess!

"I mean maybe we could fix your hair a little bit, but other than that you're good." Santana joked, laughing at Brittany as she pretends to be hurt, and begins brushing her hair a little. She shakes her head laughing. "I'm kidding."

"Yeah you better be kidding." Brittany smirked.

She hadn't done this in so long; flirt with someone else that is.

"So how long have you known Mercedes for?" Santana questioned.

"Uhm since High School. We were in Glee together." Brittany informed her excitedly.

"Oh no, not you too." Santana joked.

Brittany laughed, "Yes I loved it! It was the best part of High School for me."

"So you can sing?" Santana grinned.

"I'm not going to tell you." Brittany giggled shyly.

"What? Why not?" She asked trying to hide her amusement.

"Because I know how that question works! If I would say yes, then you would ask me to sing." Brittany pointed out.

Santana laughed at her paranoia, "Why would you assume I would ask you to sing to me." Santana played

"Why wouldn't you?" Brittany smirked, playing back.

Santana surveyed the blonde, smiling. "Okay so yeah maybe I would have."

Brittany nodded once pointing out she was right. "I _will_ tell you that I'm not really much of a singer. I'm a dancer.

Wait, what?

You haven't danced in forever. Why would you tell her that?

"Wow you're a dancer?" She inspected Brittany. "Yeah I can totally tell, your body is amazing." She nodded.

Oh my god.

Why the hell is it so hot in here?

"You're in luck. The bar that we're going to has a small dance floor." Santana noted smirking. "Maybe you can show me your moves." She shrugged.

Brittany smiled.

Wait. Are we flirting?

Yes?

Wait. No.

Starring at Santana smiling made Brittany realize that she hadn't thought of Quinn for a while, which made her feel a little weird, but of course it all came back to her. She got up from the couch looking a little uncomfortable and nods her head to the door. "I should go." Brittany stated.

Santana stood up a little confused. She didn't want Brittany to go.

Did I go too far? Oh god I did didn't I?

"Oh, okay." Santana watched how the blonde looked uncomfortable all of a sudden.

Brittany didn't know what was happening inside of her right now. Thoughts of Quinn came rushing back to her, yet she wanted to stay and talk with Santana. For the short moment she was with the brunet, she made her feel like her old self again.

Will I ever see her again?

Does she like girls?

Wait. Wait. Wait. What?

What am I thinking? I have a girlfriend.

Do I have a girlfriend?

No. No. No. No way I can go back with Quinn.

So I'm single?

Brittany shook her head at the thoughts running inside her head. She extended her hand to Santana. "It was really nice to meet you, Santana."

"Yeah it was nice to meet you too." Santana replied, shaking the blonde's hand still feeling confused as to what happened.

"Mercedes I'm leaving!" Brittany called out.

"What?" Mercedes whines coming out of the restroom. "Britt, you're not coming out with us? Come on it'll be fun."

"Yeah I know, but my head really hurts right now. I just want to lie down and sleep. Maybe next time?" Brittany suggested, looking at Santana.

"Britt, are you sure you're okay? Do you want us to walk you home, or call you a cab?" Mercedes asks concerned.

"No, no, no I'm fine." Brittany waves it off, walking to the door. "I'll see you later." She opens the door.

"Okay text me when you get home, I'll call you tomorrow so we can have lunch." Brittany nods, and Mercedes hugs her.

Brittany can feel Santana's eyes on her. She lets go of Mercedes and heads toward the door, but before she's out she looks back at Santana. She was right the brunet was staring. Brittany smiles and so does Santana. With that she walks out.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2.

"CHUG! CHUG! CHUG!" the crowd cheered.

"Come on Mercedes at least for like 5 seconds." Santana begged.

"Santana I feel it. I feel it!" Mercedes revealed.

"Come on, Come on, 5 seconds."

"I hate you." She spat, bringing her drink to her lips, as did Santana, and chugged.

Santana lifted her hand and started the count with her fingers.

1...2…3…4…5

Mercedes planted her drink down on the table.

"Whooooo! I feel so alive! Santana I feel so alive, but so dizzy!" Mercedes laughed.

"God Aretha, you drunk already?" Santana giggled.

"I-I-I…"

Santana scrunched up her forehead. "You're so weird."

Mercedes sighted trying again. "I- I wish Brittany would of came."

Santana's insides burned at the thought of the blonde.

She hates me.

Ugh!

She's so beautiful.

"Yeah, she seemed pretty cool." Santana stated.

"She's the best. I- I miss her soooooo much." She exaggerated. "But now with skinny biaatch out. I'll have her back."

"Skinny bitch?"

"Yup Quinn's outtttahh!" Mercedes emphasized.

"Skinny bitch is out?" Santana asked stunned. "You serious?"

"Oh my god I love this song!" Mercedes cheered.

Santana snapped her fingers at her. "Hey! Hey! Focus. What happened?"

"With?" Mercedes asks confused.

"With your knowledge. Gosh what do you mean "with?" come on I really want to know."

"O! O! O! Oppa Gangnam style! Heeeeyyyyy Sexy Lady!" Mercedes sang.

"Mercedes you are never coming out with me ever again!" Santana shouted.

She bursts out laughing when Mercedes suddenly does the Gangnam Style dance. "Come on Santaa! Do it with me!"

Santana roared with laughter. "Honey, right now I'm pretending I don't even know you." She admitted casting her attention everywhere but Mercedes.

"Santana!"

Santana turned around by the shout of her name, and captured the face of a very drunk Sugar Motta.

No, no, no, this isn't happening. This isn't happening!

"Sugar!" She shouted acting pleased to see her, and went in for a hug.

Sugar returned it and before letting go squeezed Santana's ass.

"Hey!" Santana jolted by the sudden touch, and eyed the little monster.

"What do you say we get out of here?" Sugar proposed seductively.

Okay no, I can't deal with Sugar drunk right now.

Santana shook her head. "Not gonna happen Sugar."

"Come on Santana! Just one last time. Me and you, you and me, just us, you and I." Sugar babbled, caressing Santana's face.

Eww she looks so gross right now.

Seriously look at her! All leaning into to me, hair messed up, makeup smeared.

How did I ever stand to be with her?

Santana swatted Sugars hands away, and backed up. "Look Sugar, _we _are never gonna happen again. Like, ever. So just go do you thing somewhere else."

"We were good together weren't we?" Sugar questioned, dejected.

"Are you crazy? Wait, yes you are crazy. If I recall, I couldn't even look at another girl without you suddenly attacking her."

"Well why are you looking at other girls Santana?" Sugar shouted.

"That doesn't mean you should- nope nuh-uh I'm not doing this." She turned around in search for the other drunken girl.

"Don't walk away from me!" Sugar followed.

Santana turned around, frustrated.

"Sugar, I'll go all Lima Heights on your ass. All Lima Heights." She warned her, and walked away.

She vanished into the crowd of all the drunk ass people.

Where the hell is weezy?

She finally spotted her dancing near the bar with Sam.

"We're leaving, crazy is here and I don't want to deal with her anymore." Santana stated.

Mercedes stopped dancing and stared at Santana. "Jesus help me she catches me talking to you, let's go."

"Mercedes?" Sam whined. "Where are you going?" He asked with a pout.

"I gotta go baby, ju- just call me when you get home." Mercedes requested.

They walked out of the bar feeling the cold air hit them.

"We are not coming to this bar again. That troll always ruins my night. " Santana complained.

"I had fun." Mercedes commented shrugging her shoulders.

"Yeah that's cause your drunk, and don't have a psycho ex- girlfriend named Sugar Motta." Santana explained.

"Praise."

"Hey, so what happened with Brittany and her girlfriend?" Santana asked still curious about it.

"Wouldn't tell me, but it was just time. Britt just wasn't the same with her. It was weird." Mercedes expressed.

Santana nodded listening to her.

"Why? I saw you leering." Mercedes sneered, poking her stomach.

Santana laughed. "How could I not, she's beautiful." Santana bragged.

"Yeah she's a sweetheart." Mercedes panted, coming to a stop.

"What are you- No. No Mercedes not here. Don't you dare throw up here." Santana grabbed her by the arm and took her to a nearby alley.

"Santana, I'm scared to throw up." Mercedes wept.

The smaller brunet sighted, "Why is this my life right now?" She whispered. "Okay come on, don't think about it just let it out. You'll feel so much better." She instructed holding her hair, and rubbing her back.

…

Brittany woke up to the sound of an alert on her phone.

She grabs it and noticed that she had 4 text messages from Quinn.

Ugh! She deleted them without seeing what she had to say and put her phone down.

I can't get back with her. I just can't.

I don't even want to get back with her. I feel free in a way without her. I like it.

Her mind went back to last night.

Santana.

She found herself smiling at the thought.

Gosh what's wrong with me? How can I feel this way about someone I have no Idea about?

I want to see her.

Her heart sped up with the thought.

No, stop.

"Maybe you can show me your moves?"

Lord, why would she say that to me? Why! Now all I want to do is show her my moves.

But it's so soon, it shouldn't feel right.

But it does.

She felt something, I know she did. It couldn't just be me.

What If it was just me?

Okay next time you see her we'll find out. You'll play hard to get, and look sexy as hell, and if she comes up to you then…

Then what?

Ask her on a date?

Ehh idk.

Maybe not a date, but just two friends hanging out.

Yeah, that sounds good.

But when will I see her again?

What if she's taken?

She turned to her night stand table and saw it was 12:00 pm.

Okay you need to get up, and do something with your life.

Ugh but it's so comfortable.

She grabbed her phone and dialed Mercedes number. It rang and it rang, and right when she was about to hang up she heard a muffled noise coming from the other line.

"Mercedes?" Brittany greeted.

"Hmm?" Mercedes hummed half asleep.

Brittany giggled, "Are you asleep? Well actually I shouldn't be laughing cause I just woke up a little while ago too, but come one wake up! Let's have lunch?"

"Brittany? Why are you talking so loud?" She mumbled.

The blonde smiled, "Is someone hungover right now?"

Mercedes sighted, grabbing her head. "Very."

"Did you have a good night?" Brittany asked.

"I actually had a great time. I think." She giggled. "I remember taking lots of shots, and dancing with my baby Sam."

"Awe you guys are so cute together." Brittany cooed.

Mercedes laughed, "Thank you. So how about we meet up somewhere to eat, because I'm getting hungry girl."

…

"Excuse me? She did what? Nuh-uh this is not okay with me, I'm gonna kick some white skinny ass." Mercedes snapped getting up from the restaurant table.

"Mercedes, please stop." She pleaded grabbing the brunets arm asking her to sit down again. "Just please, forget it."

"Forget it? Britt, that skank cheated on you!"

Brittany looked at her food. She knew she had to tell Mercedes, but this is starting to hurt.

"I know." Brittany responded softly.

Mercedes saw the look on her face, and decided to calm down a notch. She sighted, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I snapped, but I just hate her Britt. Ugh! She gets me so mad." She slammed her hand on the table making Brittany flinch. "Sorry."

"It's okay." She replied taking a sip from her drink.

"When did it happen? How did you find out? Tell me everything."

Brittany sighted, "Well it happened when I was on tour with the band that our label signed. Remember I told you about that?" Mercedes nodded. "Okay well yeah, I just came back a couple of days ago and I knew something was going on, like I knew it, cause something just felt weird. I pushed it aside though, I never questioned it. I never questioned Quinn's jumpy behavior, or the way she couldn't look at me. I never did, and I should of."

Mercedes listened and shook her head. "This wasn't your fault Britt."

"No I know, I just… I don't know." She said softly.

"And then?"

"We went out to dinner to one of my favorite restaurants. Everything was going fine, until this girl randomly comes up to our table. And I knew, I knew something was wrong just by the way Quinn's face expression changed. I wished you could have seen her. She honestly looked like a fish on land. She couldn't look at me. I could tell she was nervous as hell. She already knew what was going to come.

"The girl said hi to her, completely ignoring the fact that I was there, and started talking about a party they had gone too. And how some girl named Sandy ,or something, and Quinn looked super cute together." Mercedes eyes went wide. "Yeah I know. I was just like what? Like what the hell is going on ya know? I was staring at Quinn the whole time hoping she would tell the girl that she had the wrong person, but nope it never came.

"The moment I knew though, the moment I knew she slept with that Sandy girl, was when that girl asked where they had run off too during the party. At that moment Quinn looked at me, closed her eyes and just looked down, looking like the guiltiest person I have ever seen. I ran out after that."

Mercedes raised her hand, "Hold up, so you don't actually know if she slept with that girl?"

"Oh no yes, after I ran out she followed me home. I accused her and she didn't deny it."

Mercedes sat completely back in her chair, like if she was tired from what she heard. "Wow. You're so strong Britt."

"Honestly In a weird way I'm kinda over it. I don't know what it is but I just feel free and excited to live my life again. I feel like I was locked up and now I can do whatever I want."

Mercedes smiled, "Baby, I'm so glad you feel that way. That girl does not deserve you. I've always thought that, but I don't know, you just looked like you wanted it."

"I did. I really did, but its okay. I'll be okay." She reassured her.

"Good baby girl." She smiled "Hey, what are you doing later on today?" Mercedes asked.

"So far nothing, why? Brittany asked curious.

"Santana's cousin invited me to go to her wedding, but I don't want to go alone." Mercedes pouted.

"Santana's going?" She said a little too excited, and tried to play it off.

Mercedes caught it though.

"Yeah, why?" She asked curious.

Brittany shrugged, "No reason."

…..

Okay, Okay, I'm going to see Santana today. I'm going to see her again!

What am I gonna say?

Nothing, you do not say anything to her, you let her come up to you and make conversation, okay?

Okay.

I have to look good. I have to look my absolute best.

And no matter how hard it is, DON'T STARE BRITTANY.

Brittany's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of her phone ringing.

It's Mercedes.

"I don't know what to wear!" Brittany answered, sinking into her couch.

"Britt, I'm sure you have plenty of stuff you can wear. Don't think too much into it, you're not there to impress anyone, we won't know anyone there other than Santana, and her cousin. Well I'll know her cousin, but whatever you're good."

"No Mercedes I have to look good!" Brittany snapped.

"Why?"

Shit.

"Because don't you want your date to look good?" Brittany suggested.

"Well don't go looking like a slob either." Mercedes laughed. "I'll be picking you up around 4:30 okay? So be ready."

"Okay."

"Okay."

They hanged up and Brittany walked into her room straight for her closet.

…..

"Okay we're here." Mercedes passed the beautiful church, and parked her car.

I suddenly just got nervous.

Okay really nervous.

Do I look okay? Does my hair look good?

She turned to Mercedes who was eyeing her funny. "Do I look okay?" Brittany asked.

Mercedes sighted knowing exactly what was going on and smiled. "Britt, you look beautiful, now come on get out."

They got out of the car and walked into the giant church.

Everyone looked so fancy and elegant. You could tell everyone in this room is very wealthy. They just had that look to them. Those look of power, and face lifts.

"Oh look there's Santana." Mercedes pointed.

Brittany snapped out of It and followed Mercedes vision.

Oh. My. God.

Santana was wearing a much fitted golden mermaid gown that opened up below the knees.

She was standing next to the bride, talking, and laughing to the people next to her.

She must be the maid of honor?

Brittany couldn't take her eyes off of her.

They walked down the aisle and took seat on the right side of it.

She gazed back up and saw Santana starring right at her.

Her heart sped up.

She didn't know what to do so she just waved.

Santana smiled and waved.


	3. Chapter 3

It was an incongruous feeling the way my heart sped up with ever glance Santana looked my way. Her nervous stance was undeniable. The way she would avert her eyes when I would look her way was adorable.

I tried, I tried so hard not to stare, but that was pretty much impossible.

The way that dress fit her perfect body was very appealing. Her makeup was flawless and her curls were let loose falling on her tan shoulders.

She wasn't very discrete with her leering. I caught everything. The way she would bite her lower lip, and the way her chest would rise up with every deep breath. Whenever the preacher would say something about the couple that was amusing she would laugh and then look my way to see if I caught her.

I would always catch her, but wouldn't let her catch me.

I can't let her catch me; I have to keep my leering controlled. If I want my plan to work then I have to act as if she has no effect of me. As if my heart doesn't want to jump out of my chest with just one look. As if my stomach doesn't do a complete 180 on me when I stare at her.

I just want to talk to her. I want to feel like my old self again, and she's the answer.

"Britt?" Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Mercedes whispering voice.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?" Brittany bestows a confusing stare. "You keep on fidgeting, do you need to pee?"

"Oh-Um, no I'm sorry I didn't even notice." She said giving her a sorry look. "I'm fine." She assured.

They both turned back to the happy couple catching them as they began to say their vows to each other.

Brittany felt a vibration in her purse. She unzipped it and checked her iphone.

1NewTextMessage.

She slid her finger to the right opening the text.

It was Quinn.

Quinn: Please talk to me Brittany.

She felt a sting in her heart. It was weird not talking to the other blonde. Brittany still loved her, but…

Brittany: I can't.

Brittany felt bewildered as to what to do. Should she forgive Quinn? She's the only person who's ever made her feel loved.

But was Brittany ever actually in love with Quinn, or just the thought of someone being there for her?

She sighted gazing back up to the ceremony, and Santana's eye met hers. This time she didn't look away, she kept them locked on Brittany.

Hearts raced, and the room became hot.

Slowly a smile came along on Santana's face, showing that amazing dimple on her left cheek.

Brittany smiled back, keeping their eyes on each other.

Brittany's heart feels like it's about to jump out. It's about to jump out!

She was saved when Santana shyly directed her attention to the ground, and back to the preacher.

Why. Is. This. Happening to me!

I never felt this way with Quinn. Why didn't I ever feel this way with Quinn?

Brittany's phone buzzed.

Quinn: I love you.

She hovered over the words, then locked her phone and put it back in her purse.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, friends and family. It's an honor to introduce to you, Mr. and Mrs. Daniel Eave." The preacher announced.

The church surrounded itself with cheers, sobs, and laughter as the couple walked back down the aisle and out the door.

….

"Britt, I'm gonna go congratulate Santana's cousin. Wait for me here okay? Don't get lost." Mercedes warned while squeezing through people to get to her destination.

Brittany lost sight of her, and decided to take out her phone and see if Quinn had anything else to say.

"Well look who's here."

Brittany smiled and turned around at the sound of Santana's voice. "Hey."

"Hi." Santana smiled back. "You know, you don't really look like Sam to me?" She said tilting her head and giving Brittany a smirk.

"What are you talking about?" Brittany laughed confusingly.

"Mercedes told me she was bringing Sam with her. I was surprised when I saw you here." She admitted shyly.

"I'm sorry; I didn't know she didn't tell you, I thought you knew." Brittany emphasized.

Santana shook her head. "I'm glad you came. You look beautiful."

Heart skipped a beat.

"Thank you. You, you look amazing."

"Thank you."

They kept their eyes on each other as if they were the only people in the room, with no care in the world. In that moment Brittany knew, she knew there was something there; she knew she had to get Santana.

"Well look at Santana looking all fancy, and beautiful." Mercedes cut in.

"As always" Santana shrugs and smiles. "You look great girl. Thank you for coming."

"Of course."

"So were all gonna go to the reception in a bit. Do you know where it is?"

"Yeah I think I remember." Mercedes nodded.

"Okay good, I'll see you girls there. My people are waiting for me." She winked and walked away.

Brittany watched as Santana glanced back at her for a moment, and then continued on.

….

The reception pretty much went exactly like the ceremony. Wondering eyes from afar, smiles, flirting. The list went on and on. Santana tried everything possible to try and get the blondes attention.

Brittany hated it, but then it also excited her.

It's been that way for a couple of hours already. The party was getting close to wrapping up.

Her and Mercedes were sitting in a table with a couple of Santana's other friends. It was the perfect table. It gave them the view of the dance floor, the bathroom was near, and the sound speakers weren't that close, so it wasn't blasting in their ears.

She spotted Santana a couple feet away. She was a talking to a guy.

Who is he?

Is he her cousin, brother?

She saw them both start laughing about something, and Brittany automatically was jealous of him.

Why can't we be laughing like that right now?

Why isn't she coming to talk to me?

Okay, I need to stop. You need to stop staring at her and pretend like you're having the time of your life, even though the music selection is so lame. I mean, why do people play this kind of piano music at a wedding? There should be pumping music. Music you can dance to, something that can make me look good.

Okay no more looking at Santana.

She casted her attention to some drunk guy saying hi to the father of the bride. He didn't look so happy about it.

Then she started surveying the bar.

Ugh I could really use a drink tonight.

"I wanna dance." Brittany pouted.

Mercedes huffed, "This music sucks." She complained.

"I know."

"How about we take off in a bit?" Mercedes asked.

Brittany didn't care anymore. She nodded, "Okay."

"Okay well before we do, I'm gonna use the little girls room real quick." She said getting up.

Brittany sat there, and gathered up her things.

This night sucks!

Santana talked to me for like five seconds and then disappeared most of the other time.

This is not how I pictured it at all.

"Hi."

She turned the uninspected voice. There was a young attracted man, with blue eyes and beautiful bone structure waiting for her reply.

"Hi." Brittany responded a little confused.

"My name is Homer." He extended his arm to her for a handshake.

Brittany shook his hand, "Brittany."

"I'm sorry to bother you, but I just had to come over here and tell you that you are very beautiful."

Brittany blushed by the statement and gave him a shy laugh. "Thank you Homer, I appreciate that."

"Oh no problem what so ever. A girl like you should always be told how beautiful she is." He said taking the seat next her.

This guy is so sweet. I just want to- wait hold up what's happening.

"Brittany, is he bothering you?" Santana came up out of nowhere an questioned.

Oh, my god is she jealous?

"Uhm, no it's fine we're just talking." Brittany responded, only looking at her for like a second then back at the blue eyed man.

She saw form the corner of her eyes how Santana folded her arms to her chest.

Yes!

"So you two know each other huh?" Homer cut in and laughed. "I was just telling your friend Brittany, that she's very beautiful."

Santana rolled her eyes.

Brittany caught it.

"She's not interested." Santana admonished.

Brittany's heart skipped a beat.

"Well we'll let her answer that?" Homer stated, giving Santana a warned look, then gazed back at me. "I would love to take you out whenever you're free. Would you like that?"

Brittany could feel herself be under too much pressure. She's staring to feel hot and sweaty.

What do I say?

Oh God look at Santana's face.

She saw Mercedes coming out of the restroom, and just wanted to get up and leave.

Okay, you know what?

Sorry Santana but this is a little payback.

"Uhm yeah sure." She shrugged.

She felt Santana shooting daggers at her.

Homer clapped his hands, "Okay great! Here, give me your number and I'll call you." He said pulling out his phone.

While she was giving him her information she saw Santana start talking to Mercedes.

Homer got what he needed and walked off.

"Well look at Brittany getting guys numbers." Mercedes teased.

Brittany laughed, "He seems really nice."

Santana didn't say a thing.

Mercedes giggled, "Alright, alright. Santana this was fun and everything, but we out of here girl."

Santana smiled, "Yeah, yeah get out of here." She joked, going in to hug the other brunet. "Thank you for coming again."

"Thank you for having us. It was a really nice wedding." Brittany cut in.

"Well thanks; I'll tell my cousin you said that." Santana smiled, going in to hug the blonde.

Brittany could tell she hesitated giving her the hug, which upset her, but was pleased with just being able to hold the smaller girl.

They let go and smiled.

"Hey Mercedes? You mind if I talk to Brittany for a sec?" Santana asked.

What?

Mercedes smiled, "Sure, I'll be in the car outside okay?" She assured Brittany.

Brittany was so confused all she could do was nod.

Mercedes walked off, and it was just her and Santana.

Santana sighted, "You didn't have to do that you know." She saw the confusion on Brittany's face. "Say yes to Homer."

Oh I've got her.

Yup. I've got her.

Brittany smiled, "Why not?"

"Well did you really want to?"

"Well I mean why not, right? He was nice." Brittany answered.

Brittany observed Santana, and knew the brunet wanted to say something but didn't want to say it.

"My friend is having her birthday party on Saturday. H-How about you come….with me?" She said apprehensively.

Whoomp there it is!

Brittany's pretty sure that there aren't any butterflies, but an actual living animal bumping around in her stomach in this very moment.

A party with Santana?

Dancing with Santana?

Drinking with Santana!

"Yes of course." Brittany smiled and was mimicked by Santana shortly after. "Just text me with all the details." She said and started walking away with the biggest smile on her face.

Santana stayed in the same spot, watching her strut out the door.

Wait.

I don't even have her number!

Ugh whatever I'll get it from Weezy.

I'm so happy right now!

She saw Homer walk pass her and punched him in the arm.

He winced, "That's what you get." She


	4. Chapter 4

Nobody would understand how happy I am at this very moment. The way that I'm feeling is a feeling I've never felt before. It's strange, exciting, nervous, scared.

This shouldn't make sense, but it does. It does to me.

I've only spoken to the brunet a short amount of times and I would still pick her small conversations over anyone else's.

I love the way she looks at me, the way she smirks at me, how she tries to get my attention, the way she gets jealous, the way she tells me I look good when I feel like i look hideous.

This isn't right. This isn't right, but my heart can't control itself. It has a mind of its own. It's telling me to forget Quinn, and give Santana a chance no matter how soon it is. If it meant to be then it's meant to be.

My brain is fighting it. It's telling me it's too soon, and I'm going to get hurt again. It's telling me to call Quinn and hear her out, but not give in to her so easily.

My heart is telling me to go to the person who makes my heart feel like it's about to jump out of my chest just by her stare. Or the one who makes me feel like myself again, the person I use to be.

My brain is telling me, no one will ever love you the way Quinn did. Give her another shot, hear her out.

My heart reminds me she cheated on me. And that Is not love.

The arguments go on and on inside her head, back and forth, and all she can do is listen. She didn't have any control over it.

After Mercedes dropped her off, she entered her apartment and sat on her couch. She was happy, but in a way she was still heartbroken for thinking the things she was thinking inside her head.

How could I think I didn't love Quinn?

Of course I loved Quinn. She never made me feel this way, but I know I loved her. I changed my whole ways for her, for god's sake!

But I don't know, maybe it was a different kind of love?

It was still love.

Her mind journeyed back to that beautiful, tan face. She couldn't get her out of her mind; it was starting to scare her.

Mercedes had asked her what Santana wanted when she climbed inside the car. Brittany lied and said she wanted to know where she got her dress. She didn't know why she lied; it just didn't feel right in a way. Santana could have invited her in front of Mercedes, but she didn't. So she took that as a sign Santana didn't want Mercedes to know.

Mercedes of course gave her a mysterious look, and continued driving.

What if she knows?

Would she think I'm a crazy person for feeling this way about someone I barely know?

Her thoughts were interrupted by the vibration of her phone. She pulled it out of her purse and unlocked it.

_**Quinn**__: Since you're not responding back, I'm going to go over. I've given you enough space; I can't take it no more._

Brittany sighted and closed her eyes.

What should she do? She was so confused about everything right now. One minute she's happy about one person and then the next she's feeling guilty _about _being happy because of that person. She just felt defeated. She needed closure.

_**Brittany**__: okay. _

She hovered over the sent icon for a few seconds, and then finally sent it.

She changed out of her dress and put on some comfortable attire for bed. She waited in the living room, wondering what she would say to Quinn.

I can't do this anymore. Or, this is your fault not mine.

Ugh! But I don't want to hurt her. I know she hurt me, but I just don't want to feel like I'm the bad person. And in a strange way already I do.

After a few minutes of thinking and thinking she finally heard a knock on her door. She all of a sudden felt nervous.

She stood up and went for the door. She took a deep breath and opened it.

The site of her old blonde fidgeting with her hands looking destroyed and broken made Brittany's heart ache.

"Hi." Quinn greeted first.

Brittany leaned her head on the door staring at her. "Hi."

Quinn stared back, not wanting to blink. She never wanted to blink again if she could just stare at Brittany. She sighted, "I miss you so much Britt."

Yup, this is going to be harder than I thought.

Brittany closed her eyes. She removed her head from the door and opened the door wider so Quinn can come in.

Quinn walked in behind Brittany and sat down next to her on the couch. For a few moments it was silent, neither of them wanting to be the first to talk. Brittany again found herself staring at Quinn. She was so beautiful. She felt herself begin to feel a little emotional so she gathered herself up and spoke up first.

"Quinn." The shorter blonde looked up to blue, tired eyes. "You're here; so tell me what you have to say so I can go to sleep."

Brittany could tell she was very nervous. She kept on playing with her hands and biting her lip. Quinn took a deep breath and faced Brittany.

"Brittany, what I did to you was wrong. I want to punch myself every time I think about how I hurt you. You should never be hurt. You are the most amazing, most lovable person in this whole world, and the thought of losing that? Losing you? It's the most gruesome, depressing feeling I have ever felt in my life. I feel like without you I've lost everything, because you're the only thing I want, Britt." She wiped away a tear that escaped and saw Brittany was getting emotional too. She grabbed one of Brittany's hands. "I'm so sorry."

Brittany let Quinn hold her hand. She's never felt this confused in her whole life. Why did this have to happen to her? Why did Quinn have to cheat on her and make things so difficult, and why, god why did she have to meet Santana and make things even more difficult. Things we're so screwed up because of course she still had feeling for Quinn. Feeling can't just disappear in a couple of days, but in a way she knew she wouldn't be happy if she ended up back with Quinn. She knew it would be difficult to trust her, or to not picture her with the other girl every time she saw her.

Brittany wiped away her tears with her free hand and shook her head. "Quinn, I just- I can't do this anymore. What you did you to me, it- it was unacceptable. And it made me realize a lot of things."

"What kind of things?" Quinn asked a little scared of the answer.

Brittany shrugged, "Just how, we've changed Quinn. We've changed from who we used to be. _How _we use to be. I was the party girl, and you were the book worm. I stopped all my shit, because I didn't want to lose you, I just wanted to be with you. And that wasn't bad, but it changed me. I've realized that I miss the old me. I miss having fun, and letting lose."

"We had fun."

"No, we would stay in cuddling, watching movies." Brittany disagreed.

"Why is that a bad thing? We just wanted to be together Britt, that's what people who are in love do!" Quinn acknowledged.

"Do they also cheat?" Brittany blurted.

Quinn let go of her hand and stood up, running her hand through her hair in frustration. "Ugh! Brittany when will you get in your head that I was drunk! It was a mistake, I've apologized and apologized. What more do you want me to do?" She snapped. She stared at Brittany who had her mouth agape, shocked at what she heard. Quinn realized to and went back to sit down next to the blue eyed blonde. She sighted, holding her head in her hands. "I'm sorry; I don't want to argue. I'm just so frustrated about this whole situation. All I want to do is be able to hold you, and kiss you and tell you that I would never ever hurt you again, but you're just so mad at me all the time that I can't. I don't want to lose you Brittany."

Brittany didn't know what to do anymore. She loved Quinn, and she knew exactly how the hazel eye girl felt when she was talking about wanting to be able to hold her and kiss her. The thing is she wasn't feeling that with Quinn, she was feeling it towards someone else.

But she didn't want to lose Quinn either. She was her best friend; they had practically spent every moment together. Maybe that's all she ever saw her as, a best friend. And all the love she thought she had toward Quinn was the love of a best friend. Maybe she's never really known what love feels like, but the way Santana makes her feel inside, is far from the way she ever felt with Quinn.

Just tell her you need time.

You have to find out where this whole thing with Santana can go. What if she doesn't like you the way you like her? Then you will lose her, _and_ Quinn.

"I-I just need time." She stated looking to the grown.

Quinn relaxed and nodded grabbing Brittany's hand again. "Take as much time as you need, but just please don't ignore me. I'll be here waiting for you Britt. I'll always be here waiting for you." Quinn reassured her. She brought Brittany's hand up to her mouth and kissed it.

Brittany closed her eyes at the feeling of Quinn's lips on her hand. She missed Quinn, she really did. This all felt so strange to Brittany.

Quinn took a deep breath.

"Okay, well I've said what I wanted to say. I'll let you go to sleep." She said while getting up from the couch.

Brittany followed not saying a word.

She watched Quinn open her door and look back at her. "You look beautiful Britt." She said with a weak smile. "Goodnight, I love you."

Brittany just nodded and watched Quinn close the door behind her.

She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, and closed her eyes.

She walked to her room and laid in her bed.

As she settled into her pillow, covered up in her blanket she heard her phone buzz. She groaned and reached at her night stand table to get it.

NewTextMessage.

She unlocked it and was confused by the unknown number.

_**Unknown**__: Psst. (whispering) is this Ms. Getmycousinsnumberandtrytoma kemejealous?_

Brittany's face got hot. Actually her whole body was hot. She removed the blankets off of her, and re-read the text message to make sure she read it right the first time. When she did she burst out laughing.

_**Brittany:**__ Psst. (whispering) is this Ms. Jealousycauseigothercousinsn umber? And why are we whispering?:0_

Satisfied with her response she hit send and programmed her number in her phone.

A minute passed and a response never came, it felt like an hours passed.

Finally her phone vibrated. Her heart skipped a beat at the sound. She took a deep breath and unlocked it.

_**Santana**__: (whispering) I didn't want to wake you up:0 and yeah right! I was so not jealous._

Brittany blushed at her thoughtfulness, and laughed at her obvious lie.

_**Brittany**__: Mhmm okay, well I wasn't trying to get you jealous. Why would you think I'd do such a thing?_

Brittany hit send and felt excited all of a sudden. Santana was so flirting with her.

Her phone buzzed.

_**Santana:**__ Well I don't know, you tell me._

Brittany knew Santana was going to try to get it out of her, but she wasn't going to give up that easy.

_**Brittany**__: Hey you're the one who's accusing me of this nonsense lol so you tell me._

Okay, that was good. Make her say it. Make her say it!

Her phone buzzed, and Brittany's heart skipped a beat.

_**Santana: **__Mhhhh… haha go to sleep, I just wanted you to have my number saved. You're still on for Saturday right?_

Brittany blushed. She so knows I like her. And duh I'm still on for Saturday! Ugh it seems like forever from now though.

_**Brittany**__: Yeah sounds like fun!_

Brittany started picturing how Saturday would turn out like. Would they dance together? Drink together? What if they get so drunk and kiss?

Brittany got hot and a little turned on.

Her phone buzzed.

_**Santana**__: I promise it will be! I'll let you know more about it later. Goodnight Britt_

Brittany got so excited! She couldn't wait! Maybe the events that go down Saturday will finally let her make up her mind on to do with this whole situation.

_**Brittany**__: Goodnight Santana._

She smiled, and put her phone on the night stand. Knowing who she would be dreaming of tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

Saturday came slower than I thought it would. It was hell. In the time being, I noticed a lot of creepy things about myself. First, I had managed to check my phone every five seconds to check if Santana had texted me (which she didn't). Second, every few moments I would stop what I was doing and think about that damn tan face. I mean seriously, what the hell is wrong with me? I honestly think I have a problem. I feel like everything I do suddenly makes me think of Santana. It's insane. Really, like what is it about her? I just feel like I just want to be with her, be close with her. I want to see he smile, and_ I_ want to be the reason for that smile. I want to tell her that she's beautiful, cause someone should tell her she is every single day of her life. But, it's complicated. First, I don't even know if she likes girls. Second, I have Quinn calling me and texting me every single day, getting inside my head. Why is life so complicated? Why do I have to be going through this?

Its 10 AM and I'm fully awake on my bed just staring up at my ceiling. I should be excited about tonight. Tonight I'm gonna get to be with the girl that's been on my mind ever since I met her. I've been thinking though, like what are we going to talk about? What if it doesn't turn out like I hope it does and she just abandons me there while she sucks face with someone else? I mean you never know right? Why did she even invite me, and not Mercedes? Well, I'm guessing she didn't invite Mercedes cause she hasn't said anything about it. In a way I really wished she could go with me, just so I didn't have to do this alone. I think it would break my heart if I saw Santana with someone else. That thought just made me gag a little in my mouth. Ugh, I will be pissed. That's the thing thought. I don't have a right to be pissed! I'm making myself sound stupid in my head! This isn't right. I don't think I'm ready for this. I don't like the way I've been feeling. I feel excited, nervous, then I start feeling queasy and terrified. What's with me? I've never had this problem before, it's frustrating. And to top it all off, she hasn't even texted me. I'm not going to text her cause I don't want to seem to desperate, I'm still going to try and play a little hard to get. I mean I did just end a relationship with a girl I _thought_ I was in love with. Okay, I need to stop this. I'm thinking too much about it. I'm just gonna go to that party and I'm going to have a fun time. I deserve to let loose and get a little crazy.

Oh, Jesus what if we get drunk. What if we kiss?

See! This isn't normal! I'm getting turned on by a thought of a damn kiss that I'm sure I'm not going to get. Just calm down Brittany, stop thinking about it.

While I was trying to get my breathing under control my phone started ringing. I reached over for it, and checked who it was.

Quinn.

Of course it's not Santana.

"Hello?" I answered. Feeling a little curious as to why she's calling me.

"Hey." Quinn breathed out. There was silence. "What are you up to?"

"Uh, nothing I just finished running." I lied. Which I had no idea why. I guess I just didn't want her to think I have nothing to do with my morning without her.

There was silence again. "Are you lying to me?" Quinn uttered.

I was caught by surprise. How the hell does she know!

"Huh? No." I scoffed feeling defensive. Quinn shouldn't be doing this. I told her I needed time. "Quinn, what do you want I'm a little busy." I lied again.

"Britt." She giggled a little. What the hell why is she laughing? "I know you're lying."

"What? Why would you think I'm lying?"

There was silence again. She let out a breath, "Cause I've been waiting outside your apartment for the past 2 hours and I haven't seen you come out."

I jerked my upper body up, and I felt my eyes bulging out of my face. I untangled myself from my blanket and got out of my bed. "What do you mean your outside my apartment?" I asked a little out of breath, reaching for clothes on the floor.

"As in I'm outside?" She giggled.

"But why?" I ranted. I put on a shirt I had thrown on the floor a couple of days ago. Man I should really clean this place up.

"I don't know. I just wanted to surprise you." Quinn said in the softest voice ever. It made me stop what I was doing and just listen. "I'm not use to this Brittany. I just want to make sure you're still thinking of me. So come out, I want to give you something. And don't say you're not in their cause I know you are." I heard her smiling on the other side, which made me smile too. I walked to the door, took a breath, and opened it. I saw Quinn on the floor against the wall in front of my door, with her phone in her ear. When she saw me she had the biggest smile on her face. "Wow, I was right." She laughed, while getting up.

"How did you know?"

"I didn't hear any noise in the background like I usually do when you call me on your runs." Quinn indicated.

I rolled my eyes at my stupid lie. I lowered my gaze to the floor. "Sorry." I whispered.

"Why did you lie?"

I shrugged. "Because Quinn I just- I don't know. It's complicated."

Quinn took a step closer to me. "Okay, well maybe I can help."

"No!" I said getting a little frustrated. "I told you I needed time, and that's the one thing you're not giving me Quinn."

Quinn looked frustrated with herself. "I know, I know. I'm sorry, okay? I didn't come to fight. I wanted to give you something." She admitted, turning to walk to the bag against the wall. She bent down and unzipped the zipper. I watched curiously from the safety of my door. From the bag she took out a couple of red roses. She got up and walked up to me. "Here you go." She smiled, while handing me the flowers.

I accepted them with a shy smile on my face. "Thanks."

"Of course." She nodded. There was an awkward silent. "Okay, well I should get going." She declared picking up her bag. She hesitated to give me a hug, but went in for it anyway. After that she left.

It was almost 5 PM and I had done absolutely nothing with my day. After Quinn surprised me with the flowers I actually did go for a run, then came back to my apartment. I had so many things going through my head. Santana hasn't even text me about the party, which is a big bummer. I was pretty excited about seeing her, but I guess this is my sign to back off.

I laid down on my couch and dialed Mercedes phone. It wrung 4 times when she finally picked it up.

"Britt! What's up girl?" Mercedes answered enthusiastically.

"Mercedes I'm going to die of boredom!" I exaggerated.

Mercedes giggled on the other line "Why don't you come over?" While Mercedes was talking, my phone alerted me of a new notification. I glanced really quickly to see what it was and saw that it was a text form Santana. My heart stopped. I took the phone completely off my ear not even caring if I was missing Mercedes conversation. That's how excited I was.

_**Santana**__: _Hey:)

I quickly typed out a response, and I was ready to hit send, when it occurred to me how desperate I would seem if I would send it super quickly. So I saved the message and put the phone back in my ear, only to hear Mercedes yelling out my name.

"Yeah, I'm here, I'm here." I assured her.

"Britt you know that I hate when you do that."

I giggled "I know, I know I'm sorry."

"What were you doing?" Mercedes asked curiously.

"Oh nothing, Quinn just texted me." I lied. What's up with me and all of a sudden lying all the time?

"Aw hell no." Mercedes preached. "Do _not _tell me you're back with her Brittany."

"No, no, I'm not."

"Oh thank god. I was about to run to your apartment and knock some sense into you girl! What is she saying now?"

"She's just saying that she's not going to give up on us, and she's going to fight for me, and stuff." Which is true, Quinn has texted me that.

"Mhhmmm, she should have thought about all that stuff before she cheated. That good for nothing stick."

"Mercedes." I scolded.

"What? It's true."

"Yeah I know." I said defeated. "Hey listen, I have to do something really quick, let me know what you're going to be doing tonight, okay?"

Mercedes took a deep breath "Okay Britt." We hung up and I went to my saved messages, and hit send.

_**Me:**_Hi:)

I scrolled up and read our previous messages, which was the after her cousins wedding. A new notification alert came out.

_**Santana: **_You still up for tonight?

Uh, duh.

_**Me:**_ Oh yeah, I totally forgot about the party! Uhm yeah I think I can make it.

See, now that text makes her think I didn't think about her or the party this whole time, but in reality that's all I thought about.

NewTextMessage.

_**Santana: **_It'll be fun! Come on:/

My heart skipped a beat. Oh my god, she really wants me to go. Yes!

_**Me:**_ Alright, Alright I'll go lol

After I hit send, I got up and searched for something to wear for tonight.

NewTextMessage.

_**Santana:**_ Awesome! Okay well I'll send you the directions in a bit.

I didn't text her back after that text. A couple minutes later she texted me again with the directions to the party.

I got all my clothes ready on the bed. It was still early, but I didn't what time Santana wanted me to go at.

_**Me:**_ What time are you going? Or what time should I get there?

I glanced back at the clothes on my bed and got super excited. I have to look super good tonight.

_**Santana:**_ I'm going at around 9, is that time okay?

Ugh, I love how she asks if the time is okay with me.

_**Me:**_ yeah, perfect:)

I still had about 3 hours to go, so I decided to go get something to eat, and come back to my apartment.

Mercedes texted me saying that she wasn't going to go out, and I texted her back saying I was going to a party. She didn't text me after that, which was a relief cause I don't know what I would of told her.

The time was going by super slow, though it managed to be 7:50 PM already. I stared doing my hair and makeup first, cause that take most of the time. When I was satisfied, I moved to my room and tried my clothes on.

I decided to wear high wasted red shorts, with a white fitted top. I loved how these types of clothes made my figure show. By the time I got everything together it was now 9:12 PM.

I rounded up my purse and phone and walked out the door. I didn't really want to take my car cause of parking and stuff, and I'm sure I was going to drink. I have a really strict rule about drinking and driving.

I called a taxi, and gave him the directions. I was really excited but beyond nervous. I didn't want to text Santana to tell her I was already going because I kind of wanted to catch her by surprise. The drive took a while, but we finally took a turn into a neighborhood, and if I listened really closely I could start hearing music from a house, which I'm assuming is where the party is. The driver stopped at a two story, big, beautiful pearl house. I gave him the money and got out. The nerves came back, I hear the beat of my own heart, and I haven't even seen Santana yet.

There were people outside smoking, and talking amongst each other, so I excused myself passed them, and waked to the door. Once I opened it, the music was so much louder. This house is amazing. Once you enter there's a beautiful staircase going that lead to the second part of the house. I closed the door behind me, and saw people's eyes look my way. I tried to find Santana's dark brown ones, but had no luck. I moved my way into the crowd in search of the Latina. I went to kitchen where some guys were handing people drinks, so I took one. They all kept on looking at me like they wanted to have me for dinner so I scurried away. I went into, what it seemed like, a living room and glanced around. I didn't see her. I gave up. I took out my phone and was about to text her, when I heard someone laughing across the room.

Santana.

My heart skipped a beat. I felt like I couldn't move, I couldn't stop from staring at her. She was wearing a _very _tight red dress that complimented her in so many ways. She was laughing at some guys trying to dance to a song, but were doing a horrible job at it. I wanted to go up to her but I honestly couldn't move. Suddenly the whole world started moving in slow motion as her eyes slowly met mine.

That moment you realize how much you really like someone.


	6. Chapter 6

I find it so unbelievably crazy how Santana makes me feel with just a stare. I feel numb. I feel like I can do anything. I feel alive. My whole body is shaking with excitement of just seeing her. My heart is jumping out of my chest. I just want to go up to her, grab her, and kiss the living hell out of her… but I can't. We're friends; we just met each other for Christ sake! All I know is that I never _not_ want to be feeling the way I'm feeling right now.

After for what felt like a year of just staring at each other, Santana got up, and began walking towards me, dodging all the intoxicated people in her way.

Seeing her strut towards me in such a sexy manner almost made me cry. I know that sounds pathetic, but I'm serious. Knowing that _I'm_ the one who she's coming to greet is just a lot for me to take in right now. She's like the hottest thing in this place. I'm pretty sure everyone will be jealous when they see her talking to me. She looks breath taking. That red dress she's sporting on is going to cause trouble, I can feel it. I probably shouldn't drink a lot tonight… but then again maybe I should. What if she tries to kiss me? Do I kiss her back? Or will it be too soon? Oh my God, I can't do this.

"Hey!" Santana beamed extending her arms out for a hug.

"Hi!" I mimicked cheerfully as well going in for the hug. Seriously does she have to smell so good? What is this, like vanilla with cocoa? I can just picture her all… ugh never mind.

"I was beginning to think you weren't coming, you didn't call me." She said, pulling away from me.

Was she just waiting for me? She wants this as bad as I do, I know it. Why not have fun with it?... Maybe because you don't even know if she's on your team. She probably has a boyfriend, and he's probably in this room right now.

I shook the thoughts from my head, "Of course I would come. I just- I don't know, I wanted to surprise you." I admitted with a shrug.

The way her eyes beamed when I said that was the highlight of my year. The smirk following it almost killed me. Seriously if Santana isn't into me then she's a pretty good actress if you ask me.

"You wanted to surprise me?" She repeated, narrowing her eyes at me, with that damn smirk still in place.

What am I supposed to say? She is so flirting with me right now. Here's the thing, I feel like I know how she makes me feel, even though it's crazy cause we just met, but I want to know how _she_ feels, and honestly the only way to find out is by playing hard to get. As much as I don't want to, I want to see how she reacts to things. If she does react… then she feels something too. If she doesn't, then she will never know how crazy I am for her.

So instead of saying yes, I smiled and shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal, which didn't even faze her.

She giggled, and glanced down to the cup in my hand. "So you've started without me, huh? How long have you been here?" Her eye brows furrowed.

Forgetting I was holding a cup, I brought it up to my mouth. "Not long, I actually just got here. I was looking for you, and stumbled past some guys in the kitchen who gave me this." I said taking a sip. "You haven't started yet?" I asked, holding my cup up.

"No, I just got here a little while ago too. But here-"She said taking a hold of my drink. "- I don't trust those hippies, so why don't _I_ go get you a drink?" She proposed.

The way she said it, it wasn't as if she didn't trust those boys, but it's like she didn't want anyone else but _her_ to get me a drink. As if it was her job too. I liked it. "Okay." I nodded a smile creeping on my face.

"Okay good, but first-"She grabbed my right hand and started tugging me to, I'm assuming, the place where I first saw her. "- I want you to meet some friends of mine." She called out behind her shoulder.

I'm not sure how I even began walking or how I'm still walking and not tripping all over the place, because all I can focus on right now is her hand in mind. It's making my hand tingle. That's never happened to me before. This feels like magic. This feels right.

I felt her squeeze my hand, which made my eyes shoot up to meet brown dark eyes staring back at mine. I saw her grin and slowly bite her bottom lip shyly. She was excited. She shook her head and glanced back in the direction of her destination. I felt my knees give out a little. How could she have this effect on me? Why did she squeeze my hand? Did she know I was staring? Is that why she did it?

We approached a group of people, who were laughing at some short, brunet girl, and she was not too happy about it. I could tell they were all pretty drunk already.

We squeezed in the group, and I felt everyone's eyes on us. Okay here we go.

"Hey! Santana is back!" A guy with a Mohawk yelled while he sauntered to her completely drunk, giving her a big hug, which made her let go of my hand.

I instantly disliked him.

"Hey!" The rest of the drunken group shouted. They were shouting different things here and there, but Santana was ignoring them due to the Mohawk guy on her.

"Puck wha- stop, get off." She blurted trying to push him off.

Who the hell is this guy? Like seriously, I just wanted to grab his Mohawk and be like 'hey the lady said to get off' in like my best super hero voice, but I didn't want to intrude. Obviously that was her boyfriend. I knew It. How did I ever think I even had the slightest chance with her?

I abruptly wanted to leave. Well actually I wanted to drink all the free beer and then leave. But you know what? I haven't been to a party since like senior year of high school, I need this, so no matter what, I'm not gonna let _anything_ hold me back from having fun. This is _my _night. Santana or not.

Let her have her little boyfriend. I don't care.

He finally let go of Santana but kept an arm around her. He turned to me and smiled. "Hi." He greeted with his glossy eyes focusing on mine, while extending his hand out to me. I had to hold my breath in, cause I swear his breath could kill things.

I extended my hand as well. "Hi, I'm Brittany. It's nice to meet you."

"Well aren't you a lil cute one." Santana's boyfriend cooed scrunching his nose.

What the hell. I furrowed my eye brows at him.

"Puck- fuck off." She demanded, getting out of his reach, and stood next to me. "Everyone, this is Brittany." She acknowledged, gesturing to me. "Brittany, this is everyone." She introduced extending her arms out to everyone. She leaned into me, "They're all pretty drunk right now." She whispered, rolling her eyes.

"Brittany!" They all cheered enthusiastically, and again they all started talking at the same time, so I couldn't really catch what they were saying. Some were laughing and holding on to each other, while others were just making loud noises, trying to be heard over the loud music.

I couldn't help at laugh at how ridiculously funny they all presented themselves in this moment. They seemed pretty cool though, they reminded me of how my friends and I would act in high school. God I miss those days. Going to parties, having the time of my life, hooking up with random people.

"Hey guys." I giggled giving them a little wave. "So whose party is this?" I asked, trying to speak over the loud music.

"Mine!" A small Asian girl popped out of the group, clearly intoxicated too, swinging her left hand in the air, while bringing her drink in her right hand to her mouth to take a sip.

"Ayyy Tina!" The group cheered, holding their cups up to the air.

"I'm 22 now bitches!" The Asian girl, who I'm guessing is Tina, announced piercingly, which caused more powerful cheering from the group.

I was so into this group that even _I_ started cheering as well, which caused the group to cheer even more. They were now patting my back, and playfully hitting my arm as if they were congratulating me for making their little club. I couldn't stop the laughter that was emerging out of me. It's like I had no control over it. They were making me feel welcomed. I was having fun already and that's that I haven't even started drinking. I felt as if someone's eyes were on me. Not just anyone's eyes though… _her_ eyes. From the corner of my eye I saw Santana's head facing me. I glanced in her direction, and caught her eyes on me. She didn't turn away; she just gave me the sweetest smile I have ever gotten in my whole life. It's like she can just give me that smile and I feel like I've just passed the most important test I've ever had to take. How she does that… I will never know.

I smiled back. Okay I really need a drink. I turned back to the drunkies around me and began laughing when I saw them all dancing like crazy people. There was this tall goofy looking guy that- no, he just shouldn't be dancing.

I shook my head and froze when I felt a hand on my forearm. I turned to meet her gaze, and couldn't help but smile at her.

"Let me get you your drink." She motioned her head to the direction of the kitchen, not making any movement to leave. Does she want me to go with her? She hasn't taken her hand off of me.

"Okay" I nodded, and made an attempt to move so she can start moving. She took her hand off of mine and led the way to the kitchen. "Your friends are pretty cool." I inclined to her so she can hear me.

She shook her head with a giggle. "Yeah they're something else." We got to the kitchen and the boys who gave me my drink when I got here were still there filling cups up for people. "They sure seemed to like you already." She acknowledged with a smirk. She got a cup and began filling It up, while she did she turned to me. "How about before you drink this, you take a shot with me?" she proposed. "I've been waiting for you to get here to get my drink on."

"Why didn't you start before?" I asked, sounding a little too interested for my liking.

She handed me my drink, and just shrugged.

"Thank you" I said, grabbing my drink from her. So, she didn't really answer my question. Either she's just not interested, or she's playing the same game as I am. Is she _really_ gonna play hard to get with me? No. She has a boyfriend. We're just friends! I glanced around at all the people around us, not wanting to stare at her any more than I've already have. "This party is insane. Your friend seems like she knows a lot of people." I shouted, giving her my impressed expression.

She giggled, taking a step toward me so I could hear her better. "Yeah that Asian can make a friend with a fly if she wanted too." She playfully rolled her eyes. "She's such an outgoing person. I remember when I first met her, I wanted to punch her in the face, but she pretty much grew on me." She admitted laughing.

I laughed with her, "Wow, seriously? Punch her in the face?" I asked surprised.

"Yes! She wouldn't stop talking, and I sometimes didn't know where her eyes were looking, and – I don't know, it frustrated me."

I laughed, looking at her in amusement. "I get the feeling you judge people a lot." I teased, narrowing my eyes at her with a small smile on my face.

She mimicked my expression. "Maybe" She said slowly.

Ugh, I swear that smirk is going to kill me one day.

I smiled and shook my head, "In that case, I don't even want to know what you thought of me the first time we met!"

She giggled throwing her head back, "Why not?" She exclaimed with those wide, brown, beautiful eyes staring straight at me.

"Because! You were probably thinking I was super weird!" I shrieked.

I smacked her in the arm when she scrunched up her nose, mouthing 'yeah' as she shrugged.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding!" She said lifting her hands up in defeat, with a huge smile on her face.

"Yeah that's right you better be kidding." I said playfully.

In that moment I realized how close we were. We had moved closer together while we were trying to hear each other over the damn loud music, and now we weren't saying anything. We were just starring, smiling at each other.

"Shot?" She suggested, while her eyes quickly glanced down to my lips.

I did the same, and oh my God. They are the most beautiful, full lips I have ever seen.

"Yeah" I breathed out, nodding.

She quickly turned around to the counter and got a bottle of tequila, followed by two cups.

"Here." She said offering me a red solo cup. "Are you okay with tequila?"

She looked so flustered, I couldn't stop staring. My gaze quickly went down to her chest, but quickly back up to her staring eyes. Her boobs looked magnificent in that dress. My mouth couldn't even find words to say. So I just nodded.

"Okay good." She got closer to me to pour some tequila in my cup. My eyes discretely went back to her boobs. Like, is this a joke or something? Can someone's boobs seriously look _that_ delicious? I wanted to cry.

My eyes then wondered to her lips. Seriously Jesus? Why does she have to have a damn boyfriend?

"You want a lime to follow it up?" She asked, beginning to pour herself some.

"No its fine like this." I assured her. "Thank you"

"You're welcome" She sang while she put the tequila back on the counter and rose up her drink. I mimicked her. "To a fun night." She banged her drink to mine.

"To a fun night." I repeated. With that, we both drowned the shot in a matter of seconds, laughing at each other's face expressions when we were done.

"Whoa! That was good." Santana said, taking my cup away and throwing in the trash.

"It was! I haven't taken a shot of tequila in forever." I confessed.

"Are you kidding?" She said in amusement. "Do you not drink a lot?"

"I use to. But I had stopped for a while." I shared.

Santana nodded her head to claim she understood. "You don't have to drink tonight." She said going for my cup full of beer.

I pulled away, "No, I…I want to." I assured her, chuckling

In this moment it's as if there was no one around, there was no music, no noise around us. It was just Santana and I. It's so sad that I'm probably making this all up in my head. The way she's leering, the smiles she throws my way, the little gestures she does. But, it just feels so good to at least be able to think these things.

My leering went to her lips, and I suddenly got angry. That stupid Mohawk guy gets to kiss her, and not me! They look so soft, and squishy. Suddenly Santana swiped her tongue on her lips, and my heart sped up at just the sight of it. Okay, that's it. I _have_ to make out with someone tonight, I don't care who it is anymore I just- I have to.

"I can't believe you're here right now." Santana killed the silence, pulling me out of my trance.

I gave her a confused look, "What do you mean?"

"I don't know." She shook her head, keeping her eyes on me. "Like- I don't know." She breathed out a laugh and shrugged, as if to stop herself from saying something she shouldn't. I caught it though. Why would she afraid to say something to me?

I giggled, "Well that answered my question."

She laughed, "Yeah I'm really good at answering questions." She said sarcastically, rolling her eyes with a smile. I loved the way she rolled her eyes, she looked so hot. "You want another shot? Or-"

"No yeah let's do another." I accepted a little too fast. I took a sip from my cup of beer. I just want to feel a buzz already. I don't want to be thinking, or worrying about anything. I just want to have fun.

She smirked and got two cups again, followed by the tequila. She poured the two cups and handed me one when she was done. "Ready?"

I glanced down at the cup and saw she had poured a lot more than she had the first time. "Whoa, this is not a shot! This is like a triple shot." I exclaimed laughing, grabbing her cup to see if she had the same amount. She did.

"I poured the same amount! Come on, it's just a little bit more. We have to catch up to everyone." She acknowledged.

I stared at her, and I narrowed my eyes, smiling. "Are you trying to get me drunk?" I teased bumping my shoulder with hers.

She smirked, "Maybe." She moved her cup up to her mouth to hide her smile. "On the count of 3?" I nodded smiling. "1…2…3…"

Once again we drowned the shot, taking a little bit longer this time due to the amount of it. It burned so good. I missed it so much. How had I let Quinn… I stopped the thought in my head but it was too late. Her image was now inside my mind. In a way I felt guilty right now. I don't know why though, I haven't done anything wrong. It was her. She's the one who messed this all up. Now, because of that, I don't know how to feel. I don't know _what_ to feel about anything anymore. About her, about Santana. Santana has a boyfriend; I can't do anything about that now, even though she makes me feel like never before. And now due to the boyfriend news, I just feel like going crazy. I want to kiss someone; I want to get Santana jealous if that's even possible, I want to get drunk; I want to dance my ass off, even though I haven't danced in forever. I just- I want to feel like my old self again, but now Quinn is in my head, and the feeling I most want to feel right now is being wanted. Quinn has always made me feel wanted. And yes this is probably the alcohol talking, cause I'm such a light weight now, but now I'm wondering if I should call her.

"Are you okay? Was it too much?" Santana's voice came ringing. She brought her hand up and rested it on my forearm.

I glanced at her. She looked worried, and in a weird way that made me feel happy. "Yeah I fine." I croaked out.

"You sure?"

I need to snap out of this.

I nodded, "Yeah I'm fine." I gave her a reassuring smile. "We should go back to your friends." I motioned my head in the direction where the others were.

She looked at me skeptically, then nodded. "Okay, come on." She slowly dragged the hand that was on my forearm and brought it down intertwining it with my hand. I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding. I hate how she makes me feel, but then I love it. She pulled me along, our hands fitting perfectly together. This is what friends do right? Maybe since we can never be _something_, we can be good friends. I would love to be able to be close to Santana. Have her comfort me, me comforting her, telling each other our life stories. It would be like we're dating, but without the intimate stuff, which sucks. I dragged the cup of beer in my hand to my mouth and took a sip while we got to our destination. Her friends were still in the same place we left them and were still dancing like crazy. I noticed the room was now dimmed and there were more people around. I guess because this room is supposed to be the dance room. All the couches were moved to the sides, which left a huge gap in the middle so people can dance.

We squeezed in and I noticed Santana didn't know what to do. Everyone was dancing so it only made sense that we danced too. I haven't danced in so long, but I was feeling it tonight. I started moving my shoulders to the beat, and it seemed like my legs had a mind of their own. I let go of Santana's hand when I saw the Mohawk guy come toward us, and I moved in the dance circle her friends had created. I didn't want to look back. I didn't want to see if she was mad that I left her, or if she was now with her boyfriend, grinding away. I didn't want to think anymore. I just wanted to dance. Her friends were now acknowledging that I was there and began shouting 'Go Brittany, Go Brittany'. Yup I still have it. I felt everyone's eyes on me. It was weird, but it felt amazing. It's as if I was back in High School. Back to when I wanted this to be my dream.

I suddenly felt a hand on my waist. For a minute my mind was thinking it was Santana, but when I glanced down I saw the hand was white. I had to double check it wasn't my hand. When I made sure it wasn't I decided to look back at the person dancing with me. It was a guy with glasses, wearing a big cheesy smile on his face. He was cute so I let him dance with me. He was actually a pretty good dancer. He was keeping up with me, which I liked. I kept taking sips of my drink in between our little dance to feel more of the buzz.

I felt the glasses guy lean into my back and felt his breath on my right ear. "It's Brittany right?"

His breath tickled me so I moved away from him, and turned to face him still dancing. I nodded, "What's your name?" I shouted, trying to get him to hear me. It was so loud in here. I wanted to know where Santana was or what she was doing but I was too scared to find out.

"Artie." He announced leaning into my right ear again to make sure I heard him.

Artie? What the hell. What kind of name is that? I didn't want to open my mouth cause I'm sure with the alcohol I _will _actually ask him that, so I just nodded and continued dancing like my old self would.

I felt his hands roaming around my body. It felt like it was too much. I was having fun, but having someone touch me like that was just different. After I quit dancing, Quinn hands were the last hands to ever touch me. So having somebody else's hands on me right now, especially someone who I barely knew was mind blowing to me. I didn't want to think anymore. I chugged the rest of my beer.

"You're really beautiful." He stated leaning into me. He was really close to me, and I wasn't sure if I liked it or not. You wanted someone to make out with? Well there you go. There's a guy dancing in front of begging you with his eyes to close the gap between you. I wasn't even excited about this guy right now. I wanted Santana. I took a risk and glanced around the group for her, but I couldn't see her. I was looking, and looking, hoping I would catch her, but I didn't. Then it hit me. She was probably somewhere with the Mohawk guy. My heart felt like it hurt. It was stinging. Why did she have to make me feel this way? Why would she do this to me? I was starting to feel a bit more buzzed, but I wanted more.

"Who are you looking for?" Artie questioned.

I looked at him and his eyes were on my lips. Just kiss him. Just do it.

I shook my head, "No one, I'm just-" I stopped when I saw his face getting closer to mine. Oh my God he's going to kiss me. My heart started pounding. His lips were getting closer, but In a way it felt wrong. "I don't think-"

"What's going on here?"

I felt him pull away, and turn at the sudden voice. I turned too and saw Santana standing there, her arms crossed, and her brows furrowed. He let go of me and put some distance between us.

"N-nothing." He stuttered.

What the hell is going on? Is she mad? She has no right to be mad! I was so confused. That's already two guys that Santana comes in and blocks with her pissed off face. First her cousin, Homer and now Artie? What the hell?

"We were dancing?" I spoke up.

"Oh! Well okay, don't mind me then, go back to where you left off." She scoffed and walked away. I felt people's eyes on me, and felt more confused than ever.

"What the hell?" I groaned to myself and walked after her, leaving Artie there.

I saw her walking not far from me, so I continued to follow her. She was dodging people, pushing some even. I don't know why she's so mad. I wonder if Mohawk did something. If he did I would gladly kick his ass for her.

I saw her go up the stairs so I followed. I don't really think she knows that I'm following her, so I'm kinda scared she's going to yell at me for doing it. I don't really _know_ her that well, so I don't know how she can get. Is she going to yell at me? Artie sure looked pretty scared of her. It was weird. Santana has been nothing but nice to me since the day I met her, and this is a side of her I've never seen.

She opened a door to a room and closed it behind her. Damn it, she better not have locked it. Once I made it to the top of the stair case I walked to the door she entered. I turned the knob and it opened. Yes.

I walked in and saw her quickly turn around, still looking pretty pissed off. I closed the door and stayed in place, looking at her with a confused expression.

It was silent. She wasn't saying anything which was now pissing _me_ off, cause I have no idea what the hell Is going on.

I crossed my arms too but lifted my right hand up, as if to ask a question. "Okay, what was that?"

Santana shrugged, "I don't know, you tell me."

"Tell you what?" I remarked.

"You were gonna kiss him." She stated. "What the hell?" She continued. Her eye brows were furrowed, and she was just staring at me waiting for an answer.

"Santana, I'm like so confused right now." I said walking a little closer to her.

She sighted, "Just leave me alone Brittany, _clearly_ I misunderstood this." She said pointing between the two of us.

I was so frustrated already. I mean she doesn't text me for like a whole week, then I realize she has a boyfriend, and now she's pissed cause I almost kissed some guy? Well he was the one who was going to kiss me, but still! I don't get her!

"Why didn't you tell Mercedes about this party?" I blurted. That's a question that's been on my mind since forever. You can tell she was caught by surprise.

She didn't say anything, she still had her arms crossed and she was looking at the ground. I wanted her to answer, so I gave her time. I moved myself to the bed and sat down.

"Did you tell her you were coming?" She asked her voice small.

"No." I shook my head. "Did you not want her to know?"

She uncrossed her arms and sat on the edge of the bed. She wasn't facing me.

"I've had a lot to drink." She stated, facing me. "I'm sorry about what happened down there. It was dumb."

I looked at her confused, "Didn't you just take like two shots?" I questioned, a smile forming on my face.

"I took more when you left me." She admitted, shrugging, her eyes going to the floor. The way she said it, made me feel like _the_ worst person ever.

"I only left you cause I saw your boyfriend going up to you." I confessed, brushing aside her hair that was on her shoulder.

She froze. Her head shot up rapidly, and she had the most horrifying expression on her face. Her eyes brows were furrowed and it looked like she was trying to say something but I wouldn't come out. So now _I_ was looking at _her_ confused.

"Are you oka-"

"Wait, what?" She cut me off. "What boyfriend?"

I honestly didn't think I could ever be more confused than I was before, but nope, here I am feeling _so_ much more confused.

I sighted and brought my hands up to rub my temples. "Santana, I'm about to pass out from all this confusion going on right now."

"No-Wait, you think I have a boyfriend?" She asked "Are you fucking with me right now?"

"Don't you?" I asked bewildered. "Mohawk guy?" I motioned hand to the middle of my hair.

"Oh my God." She put her head in between her hands. "Brittany, please don't tell me you honestly thought Puck was my boyfriend."

What the hell! So he's not her boyfriend?

"Yes! He was like all over you!" I cried out.

"No, he's not my boyfriend! I don't have a boyfriend!" She empathized.

I just stared at her, as if she was going to take back what she just said. But she didn't.

She doesn't have a boyfriend.

She _doesn't_ have a boyfriend!?

Are you kidding me!

We stared at each other for a quite a while.

"I… I feel pretty dumb right now." I admitted.

"No you're not dumb." She scooted closer to me, and my heart sped up. It was back to square one. I didn't know what to say, so I just didn't say anything. "Can I ask you a question?"

I nodded, looking into her dark brown eyes.

"If you hadn't thought that I was with Puck," She rolled her eyes and continued. "Would you still have kissed Artie?" Her eyes looked hopeful, but scared at the same time.

"I didn't kiss Artie." I said quickly making sure she knew.

"But you were going to." She accused.

"No, I was going to stop him, but then you came in and did it for me." She looked a little please with herself. "You know, that's already two guys you've stopped me from being with." I giggled.

"Okay, hold up. I did _not_ stop you from being with Homer." She explained.

"Yeah but you were all mad!" I teased. "Why were you mad huh?"

She just smiled shyly and looked to the ground. "You didn't answer my question, so I'm not going to answer yours." She shrugged.

"Well you didn't answer my question about Mercedes, so I win. Tell me." I jabbered.

She giggled. "I didn't tell Mercedes, cause…" She shrugged. "I wanted to hang out alone with you." She looked away from me.

My whole body felt like it was on fire. My heart rate was out of control and, I'm sure this is due to the alcohol, but I want to strip.

I shook the thoughts out of my head. "Why? I mean, we could have done that with her here also."

"Are you kidding me? She would have been on our backs the whole time. And I just wanted you to be with _me_, but my plan didn't turn out that well." She breathed out a laugh.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "I'm sorry." I glanced at the ground. "I just didn't know if, you know-" I pointed between us.

"Yeah, I know, it's not your fault Brittany." She assured me, "All my friends down there knew that you were coming, including Artie, so I was pretty pissed when I saw what I saw."

"I honestly didn't want to kiss him." I mumbled.

"Good." She nodded, a small smirk forming on her face.

"Good." I smiled, nodding as well.

"So what now?" She asked, playing with hands.

"I don't know. What time is it?" I asked looking for my phone.

"It's about to be one in the morning." She said a little shocked. I sort of was surprised too. The time went by extremely fast.

"I think I should head home. I have work tomorrow." I said lamely.

Santana nodded understanding. "Want me to call you a cab? Cause I'm not going to let you drive like this." She motioned her hand to me.

I looked myself up and down and heard Santana giggling. "I'm not even that bad. But yes, cause I didn't bring my car." I laughed.

"Okay." She got up and started dialing.

I couldn't believe that Santana had told me all that stuff. I still had a bunch of questions, but I was just so happy right now. What does this mean? What's going to happen? Is she going to ask me out? If she does, what am I going to tell Quinn? Oh my Jesus, what am I going to do with Quinn?

"Come on" I glanced up and saw Santana's hand waiting for me to grab so she can pull me up. "They said one will be here in like ten minutes."

I nodded, "Thank you."

"Of course." She didn't let go of my hand, and we were walking out the door of the room we were in. The party was still going pretty hard, and I kind of wanted to dance a little more, especially with Santana, now that I know how she kind of feels. "I'm sorry again about tonight." She apologized while we were walking down the stairs.

"I had fun." I assured her with a smile.

She squeezed my hand, and smiled. "Next time I promised it will be different."

"Santana It's fine." I giggled.

"No its no-"

"Santana!" A loud squeaky voice cut her off.

I felt Santana freeze, and I followed her eyes. There was a girl standing wearing a ridiculous pink outfit on and… -wait a minute. I know this girl. That's _the_ girl. The one from the restaurant that day! The one who busted Quinn. What the hell is she doing here? And why the hell is she looking at me like she's going to eat me?

* * *

**What do you all think? let me know!**


End file.
